Protéger l'amour de sa vie
by Edward'Bella Cullen62
Summary: Bella a 17ans, doit aller chez son père a Forks, elle rencontre des amies, trouve l'amour, mais une nouvelle va chambouler sa vie, et qui ne regrettera jamais….   B-E/J-A/R-E/
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 2

POV Bella

Salut moi c'est Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 17ans. Je vie avec ma mère, René et mon beau-père Phil a Phœnix depuis que j'ai 6 ans. J'ai un frère Emmett Swan il y a 18ans, il est resté avec notre père Charlie Swan, il est le Shérif de la petite ville de forks, pas très loin de Washington dans la Péninsule Olympique. Je ne les vois pas beaucoup, Charlie c'était-il y a 3ans, car il ne peut plus venir, trop de travail disais-t-il, on s'appelle quelque foie. Emmett lui c'était l'été dernier il est venu ici 1 mois au lieu de 2 mois, car il ne voulait pas laissai sa petite amie seul, donc on ces prit la tête pour sa avant de partir, depuis il nés pas revenu chez maman. Alors on s'appelle quelque foi malgré qui me manque énormément.

-Bella ma chérie tu es prête? Me dit René

-Oui maman, je finie mon dernier sac et j'arrive! Criai-je

-D'accord je t'attend dans la voiture avec Phil! me dit- elle

-Ok!

Sa c'est ma mère René toujours en forme, elle se comporte comme une ado, Je me demande comment elle va faire cette année, je me suis toujours occuper d'elle, Cette foie sa sera au tour de Phil de faire.

-Bella l'avion ne va pas t'attendre, tu le c'est sa? Di Phil.

-Oui! C'est bon je suis la, j'ai tous se qui me faut beau-papa! Rigolai-je

J'adore l'appeler comme sa car je c'est qui déteste sa, il dit qu'il a l'impression d'avoir 10ans de plus, mais j'aimais le taquiner avec sa.

-Bella! Râler t-il, combien de foie je vais te le dire de ne pas m'appeler comment sa? Petite princesse d'amour! Me dit-il en gloussant .

-Hé! Ne m'appelle pas comme sa, je ne suis plus petite! M'ecriai-je

-Maman ! Phil m'embête, dit lui d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! En croisant les bras et en faisant la mou façon Bella, ce qui le fait rire encore plus.

-Phil, bella vous n'avait pas fini de vous comporter comme des gosse! Vous avez quel âge! Rit-elle

-Nom, même si elle dis qu'elle est grande, sa sera toujours ma petite princesse que j'aime, et qui va me manquer énormément, dit-il sérieusement.

-Moi aussi Phil je t'aime et vous aller beaucoup me manquée dis-je ému.

Phil et moi on a toujours était comme un père pour moi, même si je suis pas sa fille biologique, il ma toujours traiter comme une princesse, Le moindre problème que j'avais il était la le premier, Maman le taquiner souvent sur sa. Hier soire il était venu me parler de mon dépars.

Flashback

Âpres le souper, je suis aller prendre ma douche et ensuit au lit, car demain c'est le départ pour Forks, chez mon père une année car Phil doit partir en tournée pour la Bas ball, maman voulez rester ici avec moi, mais je savais que sa la rendrait malheureuse, donc j'ai décidé d'aller chez mon père et mon frère, J'étais dans mes pensé lorsque j'entendis frapper.

-Oui! Dit-je

-C'est moi chérie! Je peux entrée?

-Oui maman, on part a qu'elle heure demain?

-On part a 10h demain, Bella si tu veut je peux restais ici, Phil comprendrai me dit-elle en me prenant dans ces bras.

-Merci maman, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sa ira très bien la-bas on s'appellera tous les soir et on se voie a Noël nés pas? pas sur de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on viendra je te le promet mon bébé, Allée bonne nuit je t'aime Bella, me dit-elle en m'embrassant le front.

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman, bonne nuit, dit-je en la serrant contre moi.

Âpres que maman alla se couché je m'apprêter a me coucher, quand j'entendis frapper une 2eme foi.

-Entré!

-B'soir princesse cava?

-Bien beau-papa! Rigolai-je.

-Pfff! Pas trop stressé pour demain?

-Cava, dit Phil si sa ne va pas la-bas, tu viendra me cherchais a Forks hein! Dit-je.

-Bien sure Bella ne t'inquiéter pas sa ira, tu vas chez ton père et ton frère ces pas comme si tu les voyais jamais et puis cava pas la-bas tu peu toujours te réfugier chez ton petit Jacob,rit-il.

-Hé! Laisse Jack tranquille et en plus il habite sur Seattle, en de plus Emmett l'aime pas donc si je veux le voir faudra que je trouve une excuse, et je connais personne la-bas dis-je.

-Bella tu ne connait personne nom plus ici, ta toujours était dans ta bulle avec tes livres, tu es très mûre paras port au autre ado de ton âge, qui ne pense qu'a sortir. Mais ne t'en fait pas le moindre problème je te délivrerai ma petite princesse d'amour! Rit-il je grogner quand il dit sa, il le ces en plus, Bonne nuit Bella, tu veut que je te borde comme tu était petite dit-il en rigolant.

-NAN! C'est pas la peine, rigolai-je.

-Bonne nuit à demain, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

-Bonne nuit Phil, je t'aime, en le serrant contre moi.

-moi aussi je t'aime dit-il en m'embrassant une dernier foi avant de partir.

A peine partie de ma chambre, je m'allonger et m'endormit a point fermé.

Fin du Flashback

-Bella t'es avec nous ? Me demanda ma mère avant de sortir de la voiture.

-Oui, oui! Dit-je malgré le stresse qui monter en moi.

-On va enregistré tes bagage d'accord!

-OK ! J'arrive maman.

Voilà sayais je quitte Phœnix, le soleil, la chaleur la tranquillité, dit toi que ces qu'une année Bella et ensuite retour a la maison.

-Je t'appelle se soir ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tu diras a Emmett de m'appeler se soir d'accord, et tu feras le bonjour a Charlie me dit-elle. Au revoir ma Bella.

-Oui maman je n'oublierai pas de dire a Emmett de t'appeler, fait attention a toi dis-je en la serran contre moi, au revoir je t'aime.

-Allez Bella dernier appel pour ton vol, moi je t'appellerai demain dit Phil et surtout ne te laisse pas faire par tous les mec ou ces bande d'adolescente OK! Dit-il en m'embrassant les joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je me laisserai pas faire, bon gis vais a bientôt dis-je

Et voilât je suis dans l'avion directement Seattle et ensuite Forks.

...


	2. Chapiter 2

Chapitre 2

POV Emmett

-Rosie chérie sayer tu va enfin rentrer Bella! Dit-je soulager que ma sœur vienne chez nous.

-Je sais mon nounours, tu crois qu'elle m'aimera en sachant que c'est de ma faute que tu ne vas plus chez ta mère la voir dit-elle inquiète.

-Mais non Rosie, tu vas très bien t'entendre avec Bella. Et si elle en veux à quelqu'un c'est moi pas toi d'accord mon cœur! Di-je en l'embrassant passionnément jusqu'à bout de souffle .

-D'accord si tu le dit, elle arrive quand ? Me demanda t-elle

-Tu vas t'inquiète pour rien, je lui est déjà parler de vous quand j'aller en vacances chez ma mère, même si je me suis prie la tête avec qu'elle tu na rien avoir la dedans OK! Lui expliquai-je

-Si Emmett c'est a causse de moi, que tu vas plus voir ta mère. Je te les jamais dit mais quand tu es revenu de tes vacances, je me demandai pourquoi tu avez l'air si triste de revenir ici, je penser que tu aller me quitter, ou que tu avait rencontré quelqu'un est que tu ne savait pas comment me quitter. Alors j'ai regarder tes messages dans ton portable et j'ai vu que sa venez de ta sœur je suis désoler de t'avoir demander de passer les vacance du mois d'Aout avec moi souffla t-elle.

Je la prenez dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur la trempe, j'aurai du effacer les messages,je ne voulais qu'elle le sache et ces moi qui lui et proposé de passer les vacance d'Aout ensemble. Et c'est qui a merdé se jour la.

Flashback

-Cava Emmett ? Me demanda Bella

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur ! La prenant dans mes bras et la chatouillé.

Elle rigolait au éclat, je me suis en vacance depuis 3 semaine chez ma mère et mon beau-père avec ma sœur. Je n'est pas encore di a Bella que je partais la semaine prochaine pour passer le dernier mois de vacance avec Rosalie. Bon faut que je prépare le terrain soufflai-je pour moi même.

-Bella il faut que je te parle ! Dit-je sérieusement

-Qu'est qui y a ? me demanda telle inquiète

-Tu sais que je t'aime et que j'aime passer mes vacances avec toi hein , demandai-je

-Bien sur, moi aussi pourquoi tu me di sa ? Dit-elle Bon Emmett dégonfle toi pas di lui maintenant pensai-je

-Bon tu sais que j'ai une petite amie Rosalie, je tes déjà parler d'elle.

-Oui je le sais sa et alors ?

-Tu c'est que d'habitude je passe mes vacance ici les 2 mois complé avec toi

-Et ?

-Cet année je reste 1 moi ,je pars la semaine prochaine ,pour passé le moi d'Août avec Rosie voilà c'est di !

-Quoi? Mais …..

Alors la c'est pas bon elle ne finit pas sa phrases c'est mauvais pour moi

-Écoute, je c'est que c'était pas prévu mais elle me manque , et elle aussi elle s'ennuie ,et on voudrais passer du temps ensemble avant la reprise des court S'il-te-plaît! Suppliai-je.

-Mai tu la voie tout les jours ELLE ,tu passe ton temps avec elle ,et moi alors je ne conte plus pour toi ses sa? 1 moi c'est cour pour nous je vais faire quoi tout ce temps tous seul hein ? Tu m'abonne aussi a cause d'elle ? Demanda t-elle furieuse .

-Ne parle pas de Rosalie comme sa , elle ta rien di OK !Je l'aime, la seule chose que je veut ses juste passer un peu de temps avec elle avant la reprise des cours. C'est pas compliquer a comprendre ? Dis -je énerver

-Si, je parle comme je veux, tu ça est de sa faute elle t'éloigne de moi et toi tu ne voie rien. C'est a cause d'elle que tu pars, et moi dans tout ça ? Pleurait-elle

Je n'aime pas la voir pleurai, sa me fait mal mais de la accusé Rosalie de quelque chose qui est faux me mais encore plus en colère.

-Tu na rien à dire sure mon couple OK! Tu nés qu'une égoïste qui ne pense quoi toi. C'est toujours moi qui doit venir ici a chaque vacance tous ça parce que MADEMOSELLE ne veut pas venir chez son père en vacance. Tu na qu'a faire des efforts et de venir a Forks, ses pas la fin du monde non plus, TU ne pense qu'a toi. Maman et Phil aurai du t'obligeai a venir à la maison au lieu de céder a tes caprice de petite fille ! Di-je encore plus énerver

-Mes parent mon très bien élever, et je suis pas égoïste ces mal de vouloir passer du temps avec son frère que je voie qu'au vacance di moi ? Dit-elle en colère

J'en reviens pas elle ose dire ces parents en sachant que son père est Charlie et inquiète pas avoir vu sa fille depuis 3 ans , mais qu'elle le cconsidère son père sa me dépasse.

-Phil n'est pas ton père tas compris ! Ces Charlie ton père. Un père que tu refuse de voir a chaque fois, papa qui s'inquiète de voir sa fille qui s'éloigne de lui au fil des année OK ! Tout sa est de sa FAUTE a lui si maman a quittai papa, et il tas prise a nous, et il ta éloignais de nous criai-je

-Ces faux, tu savais très bien que sa n'allai plus dans leur couple. Phil n'a rien avec sa, et si je suis rester avec maman c'est pour ne pas la laissai seul tu comprend. Que tu le veuille ou nom Phil ma élever comme sa fille et je le considère comme telle, si tu nés pas content tu n'as qu'a partirr je ne tes rien demandai moi, Charlie est mon père je suis d'accord mes Phil il en est autant que tu le veuille …...dit-elle mais avant qu'elle pu finir sa phrase je la gifler mais regretté aussitôt mon geste.

-EMMETT CHARLE SWAN ! Je me tendis en entendant ma mère derrière moi avec mon beau-père qui me regarder avec des yeux noir. Ne léve plus jamais la main sur ta sœur, ma tu bien comprise Emmett dit-elle avec colère

-Désolé maman di-je honte de moi

-Se nes pas à moi que tu doit t'excusai mes a ta sœur et tu es puni de sorti jusqu'à mercredi cria t-elle

Je me retournai vers Bella qui tenais toujours sa main sur sa joue remplie de larme silencieuse, je baisser les yeux;

-Je suis désolé Bella je n'aurai jamais du te gifler et je regrette mon geste.

-Tu peux te les garder tes excuse, à partir de maintenant je nés plus de frère et ne compte même pas sur moi pour les prochaine vacance dit-elle une partie de moi est brisé.

-Maman je peut aller dormir chez Jacob se soir ?

-Oui ma chérie tu peut y à les je t'appellerai plus tard, fait attention sur la route OK elle partie sans un regard sur moi

-Vous n'allez pas la laissai partir chez se mec alors qui il a déjà pris de la drogue et qui vole.

-Emmett laisse ta sœur aller chez Jack, je sais qui il est, je lui fait entièrement confiance dit ma mère, et je peut savoir pourquoi a tu lever la main sur Bella ?

-Tout est de sa faut di-je en désignant Phil, il a pris ma sœur et toi j'en et marre de voire papa malheureux car sa fille net pas là ! Criai-je

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de la frapper dit-il en me fixant avec des yeux noir.

-Se n'est pas ta fille oublie le pas.

-Je les sais que se nés pas mas fille, mais je la considère comme t-elle je l'élève depuis qu'elle a 6 ans !

-Emmett je sais que sa na pas était facile pour toi notre divorce, mais ne le reproche pas a ta sœur de vouloir rester ici avec moi tout comme toi qui veut rester avec Charlie, bon espérons que sa ira mieux demain.

Tout la semaine qui me rester était tendu, ma mère m'en voulez un peu, Phil je ne lui adressé pas la parole, et Bella m'ignorai totalement et passer ces journée chez ce Jacob que j'ai vu 2 fois venir la chercher, je ne l'aimais pas du tout se type la. Même le jour de mon départ j'avais espérer une phrase de Bella mais rien, je serrer ma mère contre moi et lui dit au revoir ensuite j'ai pris mon avion pour Forks.

Fin du flashback

-Emmett cava ? Me demanda t-elle

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas tous ira bien OK, tu me fait confiance mon cœur ?

-Allez viens les autres nous attends pour les cours

-Wé allons y, je t'aime Rosie.

Nous arrivons au lycée rejoindre les amis, comme d'habitude, ils était contents que Bella vienne ici et apprendre à la connaître. Je leurs parlai souvent d'elle. Arriver au lycée la sonnerie venait de sonner donc 'embrassée une dernière fois Rosie et partie chacun de notre coter pour les cours, moi j'étais avec Jasper en Math.

-Salut mec, tes en retard !

-Wé mes le prof n'est pas encore la donc pas tellement, et puis ta sœur en réclamer ! Riais-je

-Putain Emmett ces de ma sœur dont tu parle, alors heureux que ta sœur arrive bientôt?

-Tu ne peut pas savoir, tu crois qu'elle ma pardonner hein?

Jasper a toujours était le plus calme on peut lui confier tous ce qu'ont veut. Ces le frère jumeau de Rosalie, ils se ressemble enfin je veux dire les yeux bleu, les cheveux blond mais pas du tout le même caractère.

-Je ne peut pas savoir a tas place Emmett, d'après se que tu nous a dit a Edward et moi tu na pas était le plus sympa non plus.

Je le regarder de travers avec les yeux noir.

-C'est bon claquai-je, j'ai compris mon erreur pas besoin de me le rappeler OK !

-Écoute Em, je sais que sa na pas était facile pour toi, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tes énerver sur elle ?

-Je n'est pas supportai qu'elle parle de Rosie comme sa OK !

-Si tu disais plutôt que tu na pas supporter qu'elle considère Phil comme son père Emmett ?

-Mais se net pas son père ! Criai-je

-Un problème monsieur Swan ou une heure de colle qui vous fera du bien ?

-Désoler Madame, di-je

-Je suis désoler me dit Jasper

Tout le reste des cours je rester dans le silence, j'espère qu'elle ma pardonnait. Enfin sa sonne j'en pouvez plus de ce cours. On alla vers la cafète ou je restee du groupe nous attendez, j'embrasser ma ptite femme et alla me chercher un plateau avec Jasper.

Rose shopping cette après midi sa te die ? Demanda Alice

-Alice et son shopping, une vrai drogue pour elle pas possible, et en plus de sa une vrai pile électriqueue se p'tit Lutin, je vais pas pouvoir voir ma Rosie se soir Pfft

-OK pour moi Alice je fini à 14h30 donc ses bon ! Dit-elle

-Si c'est shopping pour vous, les gars basket sa vous tente ? Demandai-je a Edward et Jasper

-C'est OK pour nous ! On je rejoins sur le parking je fini a 16h et vous ? Di Edward

-Pareil aussi a tout ta l'heure

Nous revoilà en cours, en plus je déteste l'histoire, cava je suis avec Edward sa sera moins ennuyant.

-Bonjour a tous, rangé vaut cahier «interro» sur la ddernière leçon dit le professeur

-Et Merde râlai-je

-Un problème Monsieur Swan ?

-Et voilà encore une remarque ces pas mon jour aujourd'hui , et voilà qu'Eddy se marre soufflai-je

-Arrête de rire Eddy ou sinon tu va me le payer !

Il me regarde avec ses yeux noir , moi je lui fait le plus grand sourire. Il a horreurs qu'on l'appel comme sa.

-Un problème Emmy ?

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça !

-Monsieur Swan et Monsieur Cullen vous avez 1h de colle lundi après vos cours venez me voir a la fin de l'heure.

-Oui Madame repondi-je avec Edward

(….)

A la fin des cours on alla au terrain de basket, on joua 4h avant de rantrer, Charlie était encore au poste, donc je finisai mes devoir, ensuite je commander des pizza pour se soir Rose était passer me voir avant de rentrés avec Alice. Elle et Jasper vivait chez Esmée et Carlisle depuis 4 ans, car leur parent voyager beaucoup et comme ses des proche amie ils ont acceptés de reste chez les Cullen pour pas quitter Forks.

-Emmett tes là ? Sa ces Charlie qui est rentré

-Wé papa je suis la, j'ai commander des pizza pour see soir di-je on n'a jamais fait la cuisine ici, ou de temps en temps ces Sue qui ramenée des plat tous fait.

-Sa était les cours aujourd'hui ? Je soufflai

-Je suis coller lundi après les cours avec Edward

-Tes pas possible Emmett, ta déjà était coller il y a 2 jour fait un effort si te plaît !

-Oui papa, elle arrive quand Bella ?

-Elle prend son vole a vendredi matin, je vais la chercher au soir a Seattle, comme sa elle aura son week-end pour prendre ses repère donc personne se week-end a la maison OK ?

-OK papa, mais Rosie peut venir seulement si te plaît ?

-Oui mais qu'elle vienne samedi soir elle pourra dormir ici si elle veut souffla t-il

-Merci papa j'appel Rosalie et je me couche.

-OK gamin et pas 3h au téléphone !

J'appel ma Rosie pour la prévenir qu'elle pourra venir dormir a maison samedi, après 1h au téléphone elle me manque déjà, plus que quelque jour a attendre Bella, papa avait demander a Esmée pour refaire sa chambre elle était heureuse de la faire, je prie ma douche et alla me coucher.

POV Bella

Le voyage se passa rapidement jusqu'à Seattle, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer cette année, après ta Jacob si cava pas hein Bella ! Enfin bref. Après avoir récupérer mes bagage on m'appela.

-Bella, Bella

-Bonjour papa, di-je en l'embrassent sur la joue

-Bonjour Bella, comment cava ? sa était ton vol ?

-Oui cava mais le vol c'était long ! Soufflai-je

-Laisse moi prendre ton sac est on y va

Charlie mon père, il a toujours étai silencieux, pour sa on se ressemble beaucoup niveau silence. C'est la première fois que je le voie en 3 ans sa fait drôle, mais pour être honnête ces qui ma vraiment beaucoup manquer.

-Emmett est chez Esmée je lui est di de ramener personne pour que tu prenne tes repère et de t'installer dans ta chambre

-D'accord merci papa, demain matin je pourer aller a Seattle pour acheter le reste de mais affaires ?

-Oui bien-sur ma puce, je te donnerai se qui te faut pour tes affaires qui te manque !

-Non c'est bon se net pas la peine papa, j'ai assez d'argent sur mon compte a phœnixje faisait des p'tit boulot et j'ai eu un héritage il n'y a pas longtemps de mamie di-je mes je regretter aussitôt de l'avoir dit

-Je ne savaiss pas que mamie Charlotte était décédé, Emmett ne ma rien di, ni René

-Non se net pas mamie Charlotte mais mamie Stella lui di-je en baissant les yeux

-Stella ? Mais je ne connaît pas de … ah j'ai comprit la mère de Phil dit-il

-Je suis désoler soufflai-je je ne sais pas si Emmett lui a parler de notre dispute, mais je la considéré comme ma troisième grand-mère et on s'adorer beaucoj'étaiet sa seul petite fille, Emmett ne l'avait vue que 4 ou 5 fois pas plus elle lui a mie une p'tit pars aussi sur un conte qui reçoivrera a ces 20 ans pour lui mais il ne le ces pas il le verra je jour de ces 20ans

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis heureux que tu soie ici souffla t-il

-Moi aussi papa, moi aussi je lui souriais et le reste de la route était en silence

(…..)

-Bella réveille toi on et arrivait a la maison !

Je me réveillé tout doucement et je voyais ma maison d'enfance, une maison blanche a 2 étage, en face ces la forêt, du vert, que du vert et du temps gris. Je prend mon sac et je suivi Charlie,quand on arriver a l'intérieure il avait un p'tit couloir, a droite ces le salon avec un canapéangle chocolat et un ffauteuil'une place chocolat aussi, un écran plat et des photos partout de nous trois et d'autre personne que je ne connaît pas, et a ma gauche la cuisine toujours la même je me rappel que j'aider souvent maman a fair la cuisine.

-Tu viens je vais te montrer ta chambre

-Oui je te suis

-La ces la buanderie, il ouvri la porte avant les escalier, il y a la machine a laver, le sèche linge et des étagère. Nous montions les escaliers

-La à tas droite ces la chambre d'Emmett, à coter ces la mienne, ensuite a ta gauche c'est la salle de bain, et la c'est ta chambre. C'est Esmée qui la repeint, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur donc voilà, si tu as besoin de quoi se soit dit le moi

-Merci papa, elle est parfaite ne t'inquiète pas lui di-je

-OK, je te laisse t'installerr, ensuite je vous invite au resto, a tout a l'heure Bella, et tu va au lycée a partir de lundi, ton inscription est déjà fait, tu devra aller voir la secrétaire elle te donnera ton emplois du temps d'accord. Bon je te laisse

-D'accord, ok! Est papa il est ou Emmett ?

-Il est avec Rosalie met il ne vas pas tarder

-Mmmh wé !

-Je posai mon sac et je faisait un peut de rangement de ma nouvelle chambre elle est pas mal, les murs sont blanc avec une colonne rouge, un beau lit de deux personne avec un rebord j'ai toujours aimais ces lit la, une grande armoire noir avec les porte rouge et un bureau je l'aime bien ma chambre. Je sors mes affaires de mon sac et les rangent dans mon armoire, je sors mon PC et le pose sur le bureau. Je me prie des vêtement de rechange et mon nécessaire de toilette et alla a la salle de bain et prie une douche pour me rafraîchir du voyage, je rester sous l'eau et sortie, me sécher et m'habiller, je m'était mon linge et ma serviette dans le panier a linge. Je rejoignis ma chambre et m'allonger sur mon lit, je m'endormis aussitôt. Je me réveillé a cause des coups a ma porte et regarder mon portable il était déjà 20h, je n'avait pas aperçut qu'il était déjà si tard.

-Bella ces papa tes réveiller ? On va bientôt il y aller dit-il

-Oui papa c'est bon je suis réveiller, je me prépare et je descend di-je

-D'accord ont t'attends

Je me recoiffai mes cheveux, et me mie légèrement du maquillage et mi mes converse prend ma veste et descendi rejoindre mon père et Emmett.

-Salut Bella ! Je suis heureux de te voir ici dit-il en me prenend dans ces bras

-Salut Emmett di-je rien de plus

-Bon les enfants on y va, di Charlie

On monta dans la voiture d'Emmett, car la mienne n'arrive que demain matin et Charlie c'est une de police. C'était le silence complet sa fait bizarre d'être a Forks. Nous arrivons 20 mn plus tard, nous commandons notre repas, et parla de se que je faisait a Phœnix et eux ici, je sentais certain regard sur moi ce qui me gênai.

-Si tu veux je te ferai rencontrerai la bande, tu verras ils sont tous sympa, il y aura Jasper le frère jumeau de Rosalie, Alice la jumelle d'Edward il son tous impatient de te connaître

-Wé pourquoi pas, je serai ravie de les rencontré aussi, heu papa tes toujours d'accord pour demain ?

-Oui tu peut aller si tu veux Emmett pourra t'accompagner ?

-Oh non c'est pas la peine ma voiture arrive demain matin, et je rentrerai vers 18h00 ne t'inquiète pas

-Ok pas de problème Bella tu peux aller fait attention toi.

Nous finissons de manger en silence, nous partions vers 22h arriver a la maison mon père nous dis bonne nuit et alla se coucher, j'aller monter rejoindre ma chambre quand Emmett me retenez le bras.

-Bella je... je m'excuse de mon comportement au dernière vacance, je te demande pardon pour se que je tes fait. Je t'aime tu est ma petite sœur, tu me manque tellement dit-il je voyais de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais il m'avait fait vraiment du mal et je ne peux pas oublier nie le pardonner comme sa se serai trop simple, se net pas les mot qui mon fait plus mal ces qui et oser lever la main sur moi

-Emmett ! Soufflai-je laisse tomber je ne suis pas prête a te pardonner maintenant laisse moi tranquille si je suis la c'est pour revoir papa et que je n'avait pas le choix et enfin bref... je retirer mon bras et montai dans ma chambre me déshabiller et mie ma nuisette et un peignoir en soie et alla a la salle de bain laver mes dents, ensuite repartie dans ma chambre enlever mon peignoir et alla au lit je prie mon portable est appelai la seul personne qui peut m'accompagnai.

-Oui allo ?

-Allo Jack c'est Bella

-Belly quoi neuf ? Alors ta première journée a Forks ?

-Oui sa était, c'est bizarre mais cava, tu fait quoi demain ?

-Euh rien c'est ma journée demain, je ne fait rien de spécial pourquoi?

-Demain sa te di de faire les boutique avec moi, je vais sur Seattle ? Et sa me ferai très plaisirs de te voir

-Bella tu sais que je n'aime pas sa, ne me torture pas comme sa, ton meilleur amie le seul et unique ! Dit-il

-S'il te plaît Jack, tu sais que je ne reste pas longtemps dans un centre commerciale, aller ensuite on ira a la salle ,sa fait un baille et je te paye le resto le suppliai-je

-OK, d'accord ta gagner ton frère c'est que tu sera avec moi

-Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, et je traîne avec qui je veux, j'ai ma voiture a 10h donc je serai la vers 13h je prend a manger sur la route, sa te va ?

-Wé je suis OK, a demain Belly, bonne nuit fait de beau rêve !

-Merci Jacob à demain, bonne nuit aussi !

Ouf, je ne serai pas seul , puis cava me faire du bien de le voir, et puis pourquoi le dire a Emmett je connais déjà son point de vus envers lui, il le déteste. Je sais que Jack n'était pas un ange avant, mais qui na jamais fait de connerie avant, mais il a changer. Je mi mon réveille a l'heure et m'endormis.

POV Charlie

J'ai enfin mes deux enfant avec moi sa faisait tellement longtemps que je les avait eux ensembles, et Bella qui nes plus une petite fille que j'avais vue la dernière fois, je ces que j'ai rater pas mal de chose, Emmette me ramener des photos et me parler souvent d'elle, je sais aussi que René et Phil l'on très bien élever, j'avais pas eux beaucoup de nouvelle d'elle cet année, et qu'Emmett me cacher quelque chose là-bas avec Bella car il n'a plus voulus aller passer ces vacances chez sa mère pour être avec sa soeur. J'ai appeler René pour savoir mais elle ma juste di de parler avec Emmett, allor je lui est demander mais il ne ma rien di. Il a toujours ou du mal a suporter notre divorce et le reprocher a Phil malgré que ces faux mais je nes jamais rien dit et qu'il me reprocher un peu de pas avoir forçer Bella a venir ici . Ensuite il a eu Rosalie, sa Rosie comme il dit ils ment fond voir toute les couleurs ces deux là. Ces pour sa qu'on était très heureux de savoir que Bella aller venir ici on avait demander a esmée de refaire sa chambre, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur elle a fait du très bon boulot. Espéront que tout ira très bien, et que mon bébé est enfin a la maison.

POV Edward

Enfin le week-end j'en pouvais plus, et tanya qui et toujour dans mes pattes, elle ne me lache plus du matin jusqu'au soir, bon ok j'ai sorti avec elle 2 semaines mais se n'était que de la baise je nais que 17 ans est je nes pas envie de me caser maintenant pas mes fréres et soeurs qui croivent aux âmes soeur moi pas du tout, je ses que mes parents son deçut de mon comportement envert les filles mes je n'y peux rien ces comme ça. Les seuls personnes que je respecte ces ma familles, Carlisle mon père il est medecin, pas toujour évident mais il a toujour fait pour le plus présent possible, Esmée ma mére est décoratrice d'intérieur sa prope entreprise est qui supert bien, j'ai ma soeur jumelle une vrai pille électrique, une fois j'ai demander a mes parent si il lui on pas donner des trop de vitamine, au lui de sa il ont rie,Jasper le mec de ma soeur il vit avec nous avec sa soeur Rosalie et qui et en couple avec Emmett sa se sont les seul personnes que respecte.

-Edward a table ! Cria Esmée

-J'arrive maman ! Alice, Jasper ! A table criai-je

-On arrivent ! Entendi-je Alice

Je descendi les escaliers et alla dans la salle a manger il y avait déjà Rosalie avec mon pére il discuter de l'école on savais qui se passer quelque chose mais elle na jamais rien voulu nous dire sauf avec Carlisle et que lui ne disait rien par respect pour Rosalie, Jasper et Alice descendi avec le grand sourire, les joue rouges Beurk je ne veut même pas imaginer de se qu'ils ont fait. Aprés que tout le monde soie instalé, nous commençons à nous servire mais il manquer quelqu'un surtout un vendredi soir.

-Il est ou Emmett ? Demandai-je

-Chez lui pourquoi ? Répondi Rose

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Je hausai les sourcil qu'est qui lui pend a elle

-Ba pourquoi il est chez lui un vendredi soir ?

-Oh ! Sa soeur est arrivait aujourd'hui, allors Charlie les enménent au restaurant, je le revois que demain

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, et ces pour sa que tu fait une sale tromche ? Demandai-je

-Qu'est que sa peut bien te foutre a toi ! Tu doit pas aller voir Tanya aujourd'hui ou ta déjà changer cracha t-elle

-Moi je ten merde, je baise qui je veut ta rien a me dire crachai-je

-Edward, Rosalie sa suffi maintenant surveiller votre langage ici ! cria Esmée

-Sa vous di un ciné se soir ? Demanda Alice

-Sa me va moi dit Jasper

-Nom pour moi soufla Rosalie

-Non plus pour moi di-je

-Ok tant pis, un ciné en amoureux mon coeur die Alice

-Et de toute facon Edward n'aura pas était déclara mon père

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me demande pourquoi ? Tu le ces très bien du pourquoi, conte la dessus que tu est punis d'internet ce week-enk aussi ! J'suis je clair ? Je le regarder avec les yeux rond surpris, a ma connaissance j'ai rien fait mal

-Putain mes pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je énerver

-Car c'est la quatriéme fois que le proviseur m'appel cet semaine j'en est marre, t'es encore coller lundi Edward. Alors maintenant tu sais pourquoi, demain si tu sors tu rantre à 19h00 pile et pas 1mn de plus et si j'ai encore un appel a partir de lundi je te confisque ta voiture sois t'ira en cour avec les autre ou a pied, tu ma bien compris dit-il

-Mais tu peut pas me faire sa, c'est injuste criai-je maman je te jour que ces pas de ma faute, c'est a cause d'Emmett cet fois si

-Edward cet fois si je tien avec ton père tes coller de plus en plus souvent di Esmée

-Mais ces Emmett qui... j'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase quand j'entendi Rosalie dire

-Ba voyons on accuse les personnent qui ne sont pas là ! Souffla rose

-je t'en Merde Rosalie Hale tu n'était pas là ok alors fous moi la paix, si tes en manque tu n'as qua alers voir ton mec ! Crachai-je

-Moi je t'em... siffla Rosalie

-Sa suffi maintenant vous vous assayez et vous manger, je ne veux plus rien entendre et Edward Anthony Cullen, surveille ton langage cria Esmée

-Et c'est encore moi qui prend vous m'énerver tous, je vai dans ma chambre, j'ai plus fain criai-je

Je me lever et aller direction ma chambre et mi de la musique classique debussy et m'allonger sur mon lit, au bout 1h je prie un boxer prope et un pantalon de pyg et un maillot et alla prendre ma douche. Au moment ou je sortie de ma douche j'entendi frapper a ma porte, je lui di d'entre le temps que je m'habiller. Quand j'allai a ma chambre il y avait ma mère qui m'attendai. Je me plaçai dans mon lit enfin d'écouter ma mère.

-Edward qu'est qui se passe ?

-Rien soufflai-je

-Mon chèrie si tu avait un problème tu me le dirai n'es pas ? S'inquèté t-elle

-Je n'es rien maman, tu t'inquiète pour rien, et je suis désoler pour tout ta l'heure a table, et que ces vraiment de la faute d'Emmett, je ne dit pas que je n'est jamais rien fait, se serai pas vrai, et si ses pour te rassurer je prend aucune drogue, je fume pas nom plus c'est bon t'es rassurer maman lui di-je

-Alors pourquoi Edward ! Tu sors tout les soir, tu sors avec une fille différent chaque semaine, tu es coller pratiquement toutes les semaine, se n'est pas rien Edward ! Souffla t-elle

Je savais déjà tout sa, les filles, le lycée, mais j'en avait marre simplement et que personne peut comprendre se que je peut ressentire et que une parti de moi et vide.

-D'accord, si tu les di je vais te laisser dormir, Oh Edward essaye d'arranger les chose avec Rosalie s'il te plaît !

-Oui maman, bonne nuit je t'aime lui di-je en l'embrassent sur la joue

-Bonne nuit mon chéri je t'aime aussi mon fils, elle m'embrassa le frond et partie. Je mi mon portable a sonner pour moi demain matin, une bonne nuit de someil me fera du bien, et il faudra que j'aille m'excucez auprès de Rose, et qu'il faudra que je fasse très attention cet semaine pour pas être coller sinon il serai capable d'enlever ma voiture, pfff personne touche a mon bébé, personnent mettra la main sur ma volvo grise. Je posai mon portable sur ma table de nuit, éteint ma lumiére et m'endormis.


End file.
